


Suck and Blow

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Making Up, Marijuana, Post-Zayn One Direction, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really can't keep his mouth shut and he's sure that this time is the last time Zayn will forgive him. </p>
<p>**Just a note, this does deal with Zayn leaving the band and is post-Zayn leaving**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck and Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriartied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/gifts).



It really wasn’t a secret to anyone that Louis couldn’t hold his tongue. Actually, it was exactly the opposite - everyone in Louis’ life knew how hard of a time he had with controlling what he said and when he said and yet, when he lost his cool, he still secluded himself from everyone and tucked his hands under his thighs and replayed everything that happened. He repeated his responses to himself over and over until he talked himself through the entire situation. Typically it ended up with him sulking for a few days and then shaking it off, because inevitably there really wasn’t anything he could do to change it. 

With Zayn, it was different, though. Louis hadn’t meant to send the tweet he had, he really hadn’t, but with Zayn’s quick departure and all of the rumours surrounding it, Louis lost his cool and he pressed the send button before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it and when he saw the notification from Zayn he regretted it even more. Louis was certain that he had single-handedly ruined one of the most important friendships in his life and his hands were shaking as he sat on the bed of his hotel room, hoping that he would just melt into the couch and never be seen again. 

As quickly as it felt like he had slipped into a mindless abyss, Louis was shaken from his thoughts at the incessant beating on his door. Reaching up to scrub his hands over his eyes he looked in the direction of the door, the knocking getting louder and for a brief moment he wondered how long the person had been on the other side of the door. “Ugh, hold on,” Louis said in a sleepy voice, one that the knocker definitely wouldn’t hear before he pushed himself up and made his way across the room to open the door. 

Louis was greeted with a firm faced Liam on the other side of the door, his phone in his hand. “Here. Talk to Zayn.” Liam said, shoving the phone that was connected to a FaceTime call with Zayn in his hand. “I’m not having the two of you act like this. I don’t care what’s gone on in the last few months,” And if the people in the room below them didn’t hear Liam’s pacing, Louis was certain they were lucky. 

“I don’t want to,” Louis squeaked out, his voice sounding unsure and foreign to himself and his knuckles going white at how tightly he was holding Liam’s phone. He could actually see Zayn, if he tilted it just right and it made Louis want to drop the phone on the floor. Feeling so far from one of his best friends was one of the worst feelings Louis had ever experienced. 

“I didn’t ask.” Liam growled and Louis hadn’t really ever realised Liam was quite like a lion, but the glare set on Liam’s face and the way his eyebrows were knitted together told Louis it probably wasn’t a good time to make a Lion King reference. 

Louis slowly turned the phone until he was face to face with Zayn, his eyes falling shut for a moment before he opened them and looked over Zayn on the screen. “That wasn’t even about you.” Louis said, the bite apparent in his voice and he really, really couldn’t hold his tongue. 

“Kind of was Lou.” Zayn said carefully, in the calculated voice Zayn used when he was trying to be careful in a situation. Louis thought Zayn would probably use the same voice if he was ever helping a hurt animal, but that was another thing he didn’t need to focus on right now. “Whether you like it or not, this is a part of my life for the time being.” He said licking over his lips and staring into the screen. 

“I don’t like him.” Louis pointed out as if it weren’t clear as day to everyone on the planet, “I’m sorry, though.” He added when Liam hummed in his direction and gave him a disapproving looking. “I’ll keep my mouth shut.” He continued, hoping that his words would help keep him to the promise he was trying to make. 

“I’m not asking you to, just asking you to respect me. Also,” Zayn paused, reaching up and pushing his hand through his -- well, Louis had just realised Zayn’s hair was all but gone and he sighed softly when Zayn dropped his hand back down, “I’m sorry for how I reacted. I just didn’t expect that off of you. Guess I should have though, huh?” Zayn’s frazzled expression dissolved into one that was more amused, his lips turned up at the corners into a soft smile. 

“You probably should have,” Louis said, scrunching his nose at the phone and trying to hide the small smile on his lips. That’s why he loved his boys, they could be at each others throats one moment and back together happily the next. He shook off his thoughts from earlier in the night and bit down on his lip as he watched Zayn, “Your hair looks like shit, mate.” 

“It’ll grow. That face though,” Zayn said, motioning towards Louis’ face and letting out a loud scoff, “Listen when you’re back in London, come by. I want to talk more about this whole thing in person.” Zayn’s words seemed innocent enough, Louis thought, if he ran fifty kilometers back, closed his eyes and put on earphones; so maybe, maybe it wasn’t something awful Zayn needed to say to him. 

That moment had led up to now, leaving Louis standing on Zayn’s porch and staring at the door like it was something he hadn’t ever seen before. As if reaching out to touch it would shock him and he’d never recover, Louis kept his fingers pushed deep down into the back pockets of his jeans, rocking back and forth on his heels and waiting. “Oh fuck, whatever I’ve got to get this over with,” Louis mumbled to himself, retrieving his phone from his back pocket and carefully punching in the numbers Zayn had texted him on the keypad, swallowing hard when the door unlocked with a clink. 

Once he had looked around unsuccessfully for Zayn, he saw the garden door propped open and of course, Zayn would be out in the garden. It was an unusually beautiful day for London so nearly everyone Louis knew was spending time outside. Stepping onto the garden paver, Louis looked over toward Zayn and cleared his throat lightly, “Hi, Zayn. I’m here.” Louis announced himself before making his way out to stretch out into the chaise longue next to Zayn. It was like Liam had said, ‘act normal and it’ll be normal.’ He was certain Liam was drunk or just mental when he said, but he didn’t let that stop him from taking comfort in the words at this moment. 

“I see that. How are you mouthy?” Zayn asked over his shoulder before settling his sunglasses back on his face and laying back against his own chair, his hand moving to retrieve his tea mug so he was able to take a sip. 

Louis had missed Zayn, he really had. Zayn had a bit of quick wit that he really only shared with the boys, but either way, it was nice to be in his company and the impending doom of what Zayn wanted to talk about crashed Louis’ moment, his fingers tucking under his thighs again and his eyes flicking over at Zayn. “I’m fine. How are you?” He said finally, realising he’d paused just a beat too long to be keeping up a normal conversation. 

“All good, really.” Zayn said, his focus shifting to the small table between them for a moment as he picked up a joint and placed it between his lips. Following with a lighter and a few deep inhales to get a proper light, Zayn plucked the joint from between his lips with his fingers and held the smoke for a moment later before leaning his head back and exhaling. 

Everything about this moment felt almost surreal, it felt almost like the past few months hadn’t happened and everything was fine -- even though it wasn’t and Louis swallowed thickly before opening his mouth. Instead of a quick comment or a dig at Zayn, what came out surprised even Louis himself, “Look Zayn I’m just really sorry. I didn’t mean to say that and I just really don’t like him I don’t think he has your best interest at heart and I don’t like the way he talks about you or uses you or does anything, I just don’t like the entire situation and you know I really can’t control my mouth.” Louis’ rambled words tumbled out, one on top of the other as he looked at Zayn with wide eyes. 

Zayn pushed himself up from his chaise, moving closer to Louis and looking down at him, his expression hidden well by his dark sunglasses and his frame set firmly, “Honestly, Lou.” Zayn said as he looked down at Louis, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

Louis honestly had no idea why Zayn was moving closer to him and it just sent him into overdrive, “You knew that about me from the beginning. You did. You all did. I can’t help that I stand up for what I believe in. You can’t be mad at me for not liking him. For not liking that he took you from me. You can’t get mad at me Zayn, it’s not,” Louis paused, scooting back in the chair and parting his legs so his feet dropped down on the other side of the chair, just in case he needed to get away. Zayn wouldn’t hit him, Louis didn’t think, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever been in such a tense situation with Zayn. 

Zayn smirked, just slightly as he turned his head to put the joint back to his lips, dragging in deeply on it as he stepped over Louis’ chaise with one foot, carefully sitting down in front of the older male so that their knees were touching. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Louis mumbled, his cheeks red and his hands finding their way to his favourite spot, underneath of his thighs as he watched Zayn. 

What happened next, was at the bottom of the bottom of the list of things that definitely wouldn’t have happened when he came to Zayn’s to talk about the situation. Zayn leaned forward, cupping Louis’ cheek with his free hand and pressing his lips to Louis’. Just as soon as Louis opened his mouth a bit, Zayn exhaled the smoke into Louis’ mouth, squeezing at the other male’s cheek gently just to make sure Louis was aware of what he was doing. 

For a moment, Louis had no idea what Zayn was doing - was Zayn going to slap him, was he going to hug him - was he going to oh, Louis paused for just a moment and relaxed into the feeling of Zayn’s lips against his, sucking in the smoke as Louis exhaled it into his mouth. When Zayn pulled back, Louis’ head tipped to the side to avoid blowing smoke in the other’s face and he slowly let the smoke escape his lips as he gaped at Zayn. 

“What, I, what?” Louis’ jaw was dropped open slightly and he reached up to rub his hands over his mouth, the wetness on his lips from Zayn’s lip drying off on his fingers. 

“You needed to shut up. And you need to relax. Was just helping,” Zayn said plainly licking over his lips and watching Louis before reaching to place the joint to his lips again, dragging in deeply and pulling away and leaning over to sit it on the ashtray before looking at Louis, “Honestly you just needed help shutting up.” 

“But I just need for you to know that I’m sorry. That I ran my mouth when I really shouldn’t have and I’m so sorry,” Louis said, shifting his hips slightly and looking at Zayn, his eyes still wide and almost still surprised as he looked over the other’s face carefully. 

“Stop.” Zayn said, his brows furrowing as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Louis’ lips again, this time without smoke, just his lips and Louis’ lips and he carefully moved his right arm to wrap around Louis. “I’m not mad. It’s fine. I want to kiss you.” Zayn said steadily, and the words surprised even him if his wide eyes and smile gave anything away. 

Louis wanted to say he hadn't thought about kissing Zayn before, but it had crossed his mind several times and now with Zayn right in front of him, saying he wanted to kiss him, Louis couldn't think of anything else. "I thought you didn't like blokes?" Louis asked, a raised eyebrow and his fingers digging into the denim of his jeans on his thighs. 

"I want to kiss you. I like you," Zayn reiterated, licking over his lips and leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Louis' lips. "I need you to tell me now if I can't kiss you so that I can stop," Zayn said in a soft calculated voice that Louis recognised as usually being reserved for tedious answers in interviews.

"You can kiss me, I like being kissed." Louis said dumbly looked over at Zayn with his lips slightly parted and he couldn’t actually believe this was happening. He had stressed himself the whole flight back from America about having a proper fight with Zayn, about Zayn telling him he never wanted to speak to him again, and yet, here Zayn was wanting to kiss him. 

Zayn leaned forward in a way that almost looked cartoonishly slow to Louis, but that might have been thanks to their previous activities and pressed his lips to Louis’, his eyes closing and his hands moving to rest on either side of Louis’ hips. 

Louis felt like his head was going from full speed to somewhere around a midsummer afternoon stroll. He had gone from being sure that he and Zayn's friendship was ruined, to thinking Zayn wanted to hurt him, to this. And this probably had to be one of the best experiences Louis could remember. Zayn's lips were so soft, warm and almost spicy tasting against his and oh, oh, Louis should probably kiss him back. The thought brought an almost laugh to Louis' lips, but he swallowed it back and decided inside to let his lips press back into Zayn's. 

Zayn's hands found their way to Louis' belt loops, his first fingers linking through the loop as he pulled away from their kiss, letting his lips trail a soft line of kisses down the side of Louis' neck. 

Gasping out softly, Louis closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards, a whimper escaping his lips just as Zayn nipped down on his skin. Having someone's lips against his neck and even more so, having Zayn's lips and his stubble brushing over Louis' send a shudder through his entire body. 

Zayn's fingers worked their way up Louis' chest, finally settling on his shoulders as his lips moved down over Louis' collarbones, as far down as he could get without kissing over Louis' shirt. When he had his fingers curled around Louis' shoulders he pushed him back just slightly, pushing him back against the chaise and grinning up at him. "Just relax, alright." Zayn said slowly through his grin, his lip catching on his teeth as he spoke. 

"Fuck, yeah, alright." Louis said carefully, flicking his attention to Zayn and the almost chesire cat like smile that Zayn was wearing. This was a side of Zayn that Louis hadn't ever seen before, he seemed so shamelessly confident, so calm and Louis was certain he could get used to Zayn being like this all of the time. 

"Cool." Zayn smirked, sliding his hands down over Louis' stomach and curling his fingers around the hem of his shirt, pushing the front of his shirt up and over his head, leaving his arms in the sleeves and the collar of the shirt behind his head. Leaning down, Zayn pressed a kiss to the middle of Louis' chest, his fingertips trailing up and down Louis' sides. 

Closing his eyes, Louis dropped his hands off of the chair, leaving them dangling at his sides and swallowing hard as he slowly opened his eyes. "I've wanted you to do this forever," he admitted and the words felt like they got lost in the space between he and Zayn. 

"Mmm, makes two of us," Zayn said, trailing his kisses down Louis' torso and stopping just below his bellybutton and looking up at him, "You're so fucking fit, Lou. So fit." Zayn's words were like a warm reminder as he returned his kisses to Louis' stomach. 

"Not fit," Louis said shaking his head but as soon as he felt Zayn's lips against his stomach he sucked in a breath and relaxed just after, the way his stomach muscles had tensed completely relaxing. Louis had always been just slightly more than insecure with his 'Tommo tummy' and in just a few words followed by a few soft kisses and Louis' insecurity was fading somewhere in the back of his mind. 

The warmth of the sun was spilling over their skin and Zayn stretched his fingers out over Louis' chest, stopping for just a moment to admire the way their bodies looked together. "I uh, I wanna suck you off. I haven't ever before so," Zayn's attention flicked up to Louis, his eyes wide and almost sparkling. 

Louis moved his hands to the metal frame of the chair and pushed himself up so he was sitting up a bit more and could get a better look at Zayn. "If that's what you want to do, I'm okay with that. Like more than, actually. But if you decide you don't like it you can stop you know," Louis knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and caressing Zayn's face gently. 

"I know," was all Zayn said before leaning into Louis' gentle touch but then he moved his focus back to Louis' midsection, his hands sliding down to fumble at the fly on Louis' trousers. "Never was much good at this," Zayn admitted sheepishly as he popped the button and carefully pushed his zip down, his words muffled into Louis' skin. 

"Seem plenty good to me," Louis said carefully, lifting his hips up just slightly as Zayn pulled his trousers down, leaving him laid out over the chaise in the garden in black and red striped briefs and his shirt half off. "Sure would be a good one for the Sun wouldn't it?" Louis said, choking out a quiet laugh and meeting Zayn's eyes. 

"Would be something else." Zayn said distractedly, his fingers trailing over the outline of Louis' cock in his briefs, half hard and taking all of Zayn's attention.

"Zayn," Louis whined, arching his back up and keeping his eyes on Zayn's fingers, the way his tattooed hands were so carefully moving over him making Louis want to scream - or cry - or that and everything in between. 

Slipping two of his fingers under the elastic of the briefs, Zayn lifted it up slightly and sucked in a slow breath, "Getting there, love." Zayn said in a warm, almost sultry voice as he slowly, painfully slowly in Louis' opinion, pulled Louis’ briefs down to his thighs. 

Louis knew that Zayn had seen him in various states of undress over the years, but this was different. This was Louis, cock hard and laid up against his belly, eyes wide and full of want and staring down at Zayn. “Zayn, please.” Louis murmured and if he were being honest this moment, the way Zayn’s eyes shifted up to look at him through his eyelashes, was more than Louis could have ever imagined it being. 

“You’re well fit aren’t you,” Zayn said with an almost smirk settling over his lips and he moved his hand to wrap his fingers around the base of Louis’ cock, wiggling his fingers just slightly, “Weird that it’s someone else’s not mine.” Zayn’s words were careful as he spoke and he slowly leaned down and gave a tentative lick to the tip of Louis’ cock, “doesn’t really taste bad either,” he concluded as he looked up to Louis. 

“I’ve never had a blowie with so much commentary, only you, Zayn.” Louis said, moving his hand to push his fingers through Zayn’s hair encouragingly, twisting slightly and giving it a soft tug as a sigh fell from his lips, his tongue poking out between his lips just slightly. 

“Warn me if you’re going to come? I mean, I don’t know if I’ll even make you, but just warn me.” Zayn asked, his eyebrow slightly raised as he watched Louis, smiling softly when Louis nodded and focusing his attention back to where his fingers were wiggling slightly against the base of Louis’ cock. When he leaned forward this time it was with more determination and his tongue flicked out slower, making his way over the tip of Louis’ cock and curling slightly around it. 

Louis couldn’t decide whether he wanted to drop his head back against the chair or keep it up, keep his eyes focused on Zayn but for the moment, dropping it back and closing his eyes won. He told himself to keep his hips still, not to move underneath of Zayn because all his body wanted to do was jerk up closer to Zayn. When Louis opened his mouth, the words that came out were surprising to even him, “You’re doing so good, love,” but just as he had spoken them a small smile came over his lips. 

“Hush,” Zayn mumbled against Louis’ flesh and it was really now or never so he parted his lips, wrapping them around the tip of Louis’ cock, his tongue curling just slightly around the underside as he carefully took Louis into his mouth. 

Louis’ jaw dropped open and a quiet moan escape, his back arching up slightly as he opened his eyes to look down at Zayn. He opened his mouth again to say something but quickly shut it as Zayn took more of him in his mouth. Reaching down, Louis worked his fingers through the short length of Zayn’s hair, gasping out softly, his hips lifting up off the lounge slightly. 

When Zayn’s eyes closed he began to bob his head, keeping his hand wrapped around the base of Louis’ cock to keep the length that he couldn’t cover with his mouth covered. He stroked up with his hand as his head went down, meeting in the middle and back again. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up, meeting Louis’ eyes with his own but keeping all of his focus on what he was doing. 

It didn’t take long -- maybe it was the smoking, maybe it was Zayn, maybe it was that Louis hadn’t been with another person in far too long -- but whatever it was, Louis felt the familiar tense feeling that felt like it started at his toes, making them curl and rolled up his body, settling in his stomach and oh. Just as he nearly felt his release hitting him, he remembered that he was supposed to warn Zayn and “Zayn, Zayn. I’m gonna come.” Louis rushed out quickly, moving his hand to Zayn’s forehead and pushing back just slightly to emphasize what he was saying. 

Zayn pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking up and down over Louis’ length, his fingers slightly firm around him. “I liked that,” Zayn murmured, his voice slightly worn as he glanced to Louis and then moved his attention back to what he was doing, squeezing along the way and flicking his thumb over the tip in the way same he would do to himself if he were doing this to himself. 

“Well you’re well good at -” Louis stopped mid-sentence, the ball in his stomach tensing just slightly more before he felt his release, spreading over his whole body and pulling a low moan of Zayn’s name from his lips as he came onto his stomach and Zayn’s fingers, “Oh, fuck. Fuck.” Louis murmured, his whole body going lax as he reached for one of Zayn’s hands, linking their fingers together gently. 

Zayn grinned, pulling his hand away and tentatively licking Louis’ come off his fingers. Stretching his back he sat up, finally leaning forward to press his lips to Louis’ lips a small smirk on his own when he pulled back, “Next time, I think I’ll swallow.” He said against the other male’s lips.   
“Next time?” Louis asked curiously, chasing after Zayn’s lips to give him another kiss, his fingers squeezing Zayn’s fingers closer. 

Zayn had an almost permanent smirk on his lips as he gave Louis one nod, pulling their hands up to his lips and giving the top of Louis’ hand a kiss, “Next time Lou, next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is what you had in mind and that you enjoy it xx


End file.
